


Holes (of lies, of lies)

by Blue_Myst



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Lies, Poetry, Spoilers, The idea that the 53 killing game is not the last, and that tsumugi predicted the end, rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Myst/pseuds/Blue_Myst
Summary: There were holesHoles in her life, fabricatedHoles in their life’s, fabricated





	Holes (of lies, of lies)

There were holes

Holes in her life, fabricated

Holes in their life’s, fabricated

Holes she filled with more holes, fabricated

Holes filled with lies, that were also lies

Holes flecked across the world, their world, their only world

Holes splattered across their world, as if an expressionist used acid,

Burning holes into a spattered pale canvas

 

A canvas of lies

She let the piano play,

Play songs of sadness

With hidden undertones

Undertones of lies, of lies

Lies hidden so deviously, she believed them herself

She believed them, but she knew better

Knew better, as she herself was the controller of the lies

And so the piano played on, and she was spared

 

Spared until now

The lies have been unraveled and, under the new world order

Destroyed

Along with her

She felt it, the resentment, the anxiety, the despair

The despair

Oh how she thrived for it

Until her last breath

Which will be soon

While a sharp white grin is held tightly in her arms,

She will feel the crushing, the crushing of a stone, dropped from above

Rabble from their escape,

Which hasn't happened

Not yet

But they thought it was over

She knew it wasn’t over

 

 

 

B̵͔̺͈̺͕͋̏͌͐̽̊̀͒e̴͍̗͓̭̝̺͌͗̈͋̀̚͠c̶̡̠̠͙͙̭̹̦͒̊̾͊͂̊͢ͅa̶̦̠̯͎̘͖̥̎̍̿̍͘͡͝ự͕͖͖̮͉̲̖͓̗̍̌͐̃̂̋ș̵̨̨͓̣̯͍̇̽͊̀͝ȅ̸̞̫̥̲̜̙̙͈̾̓̉̓͊́̇̚͟͜ i̵̗̜̰̯̣̋̔͑͊͋̓̇̕͡͞t̴̛̘͖̰̹̀̽̂̍̔̉͟ w̴̝̻̹̻͍̰̋̌͋̎͠a̱͉̲̟̭̜̳̙͔̾͂̓̅͒͊̽̀͜͝ś̰̥͇̫̺͕̞͒́͒̐͆͋̎̚͢͠ ņ̧̠̦̜̘͊̀̌͛͐͒͊̚͟͞͞ę̨̰͉̲̂̐̂̓͒̄̎v̨̖̺͇̺̲̅̓̇̃̋́̃̅̃ȩ̬̟̪̝̱̋̈̿̌̏̌̋̐r̛͔͚̙͓̖̤͚̞͕̃̃͒̏͊̃͠͝ o̶̧̳̭͇̙̔̌̉͊̍͢͢͝͝v͖̪̥̱̼͙̫͎̉͛̆͐̓̃̆̓͘͝ͅͅȩ̫͔̦̙̟̒͗͌͌̽͛̿̋̋͞r̖̲̠̗̙͇̼̭͂̑͒̂͆͊͝͞ͅ


End file.
